


Confusion

by YouNastyyyyyyy



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Beta!Louise, Eventual Smut, M/M, Omega Verse, Omega!Dan, Phan Smut, Slight fluff, Smut, alpha!Phil, dom!Phil, heat - Freeform, omega!katy, sub!dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 18:43:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8024872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouNastyyyyyyy/pseuds/YouNastyyyyyyy
Summary: dan is an omega, phil finds his dildo, louis walks in and katy gives them a camera.ORphan has kinky sex and film it on katy's camera.





	Confusion

**Author's Note:**

> AYE HOES WHAT UP
> 
> oops that inst (isnt) a very good impression lmao
> 
> anygay, Im Satan (Katy) and welcome to disney channel
> 
> well its actually hell but same thing right
> 
> anywhore.
> 
> this is posted on my wattpad (@bitchlinson) too so follow me
> 
> enjoy this terrible story

dan howell (also known to youtube users as danisnotonfire) is currently out with most of his friends.

his best friend and flatmate phil is not with him.

phil is sick. dan offered to make him some soup (from a can) and stay home, but phil refused.

phil isn't really sick, he's looking for something to explain why dan's been acting weird. and boy is he gonna find it.

=== |name the dots|

i wait until dan is gone before i creep into his room, leaving the door open so i can make a quick getaway if he comes back early. dan has been acting strange for two or three days now, so I'm going to look around for some clues.

the first thing i do is walk to his bed and look under all the pillows and blankets, arranging them back to the way they were after finding nothing. i think for a second and come up with an idea. maybe theres something under his bed! quickly i peek under, stretching my arm out to see if i can feel anything in the darkness. my hand brushes something that feels curved and hard. i close my hand around it, pulling it out.

a dildo?

why does dan have a dildo? he told me he was an alpha.

~~~

as soon as the car is parked, i jump out. zoe and louise wave and joe drives off. my feet are killing me and i feel tipsy from the drinks we had gotten after grabbing some food.

groaning, i start walking up the stairs to phil's apartment., we shared, but it was technically his. i grab my key and unlock the door, practically crawling inside.

i stumble to my bedroom, yawning loudly. as i reach the door, i stop abruptly. phil is in my room.

and he's holding my dildo.

I quietly step into the room, tiptoeing around the camera and the lights. when i step past the final light, the floorboards creak and i flinch. phil looks up.

"i-its not what it l-looks like! i was j-just loo-" he stutters. dan cuts him off.

"why are you in my room?" he asks calmly, but to phil he looks nervous, anxious, scared even.

phil's eyes slide down to the dildo in his hand and he looks back up.

"you've been acting weird for a few days and i knew you wouldn't tell me so i looked around for clues." he blurts, eyes widening comically. dan would laugh if it wasn't because he had been hiding that he was an omega from phil for over two years.

"um I'm really sorry about snooping but why do you have this under your bed?" phil asks, looking curiously at dan.

"well...i..um...you see...im an...omega?" dan squeezes his eyes shut, waiting for the angry screaming.

but there was none.

phil gapes at dan. why would he flinch and act like phil was going to hit him? phil is shocked but a bit happy because.....well, phil has the tiniest crush on dan. well, not tiniest. more like, phil is in love with dan.

and maybe it gives him a little hope when dan says he is an omega, because everyone knows two alphas can't mate.

but an alpha and an omega can.

dan flinches as phil raises his hand. phil is probably going to hit him. dan would if he was phil. but instead of hitting him, phil....hugs him? why would he hug him? dan had lied to his face for over two years.

::: (new pov bitches guess who it is)

i walk into dan and phil's apartment. where are they? i head upstairs, just to find phil holding a dildo while hugging dan. what is going on?

"i ship it!" i practically scream.

phil looks up and jumps. "oh my gosh! i didn't see you there, louise!"

i smirk.

"obviously. now why are you hugging dan while holding a dildo?"

• d

i look up slowly.

"well, i might....um....be an....omega?" i squeak out, closing my eyes tightly.

suddenly, i'm engulfed in a warm embrace.

"oh my god! now phan is canon! i ship it soooo hard!" she squeals.

i giggle nervously.

"um...we aren't actually mated or anything..." i whisper in her ear.

she gasps.

"you better hurry! what about your next heat?" she says in my ear.

my eyes widen.

"fuck!" i exclaim and run to the bathroom.

quickly, i shut and lock the door before looking at the back of my sweats. what if phil triggered my heat?

i gasp as i see the back of my sweatpants are soaked in my slick.

suddenly i hear phil knock on the bathroom door.

"dan? are you okay in there? do you need some help?" he questions.

"can you get me some pants and sweats please?" i ask quietly.

"okay, one second dan!" he says before i hear his footsteps head toward my room.

i quickly unlock the door before pulling off my sweatpants and briefs. why the hell had i forgotten to take my suppressants? phil knocks on the door and i nearly moan as his voice floats through the door.

"i have your clothes, could you open the door please?" i feel more slick dripping down my thighs as i crack the door open a tad.

"thanks phil, i'm alright." i answer, taking the clothes from his outstretched hand.

"dan? whats wrong? and whats that smell?" he asks while trying to open the door as i hold it closed.

i whimper softly and he growls.

"dan," he warns me and i let go of the door, letting him open it.

his eyes widen as he took in the scene.

"did you go into heat?" he asks.

i whimper. "yes! oh phil, please! please fuck me!" i moan out.

suddenly i hear the front door open.

"i'm leaving! have fun!" louise calls before the door slams closed.

phil scoops me up bridal style and carries me to my room as slick drips onto the floor. i tap his shoulder and point to the hall closet where we keep the towels. he nods and grabs a few of them to lay on the bed.

"what do you want me to do first?" he asks. i whimper and point at his cock before pointing at my hole, which is producing so much slick at the though of phil fucking me.

"okay, one second." he reaches to grab a condom but i grab his hand.

"n-no, i want to feel you." i moan out. he looks down at me nervously.

"are you on birth control?" he asks softly. i nod and phil reluctantly pulls his arm back.

"i don't need prep," i say, "i fingered myself this morn-."

he leans down to kiss me, cutting off the end of my sentence.

i whimper softly into the kiss and gasp as something nudges my hole. i groan as it pushes in slightly and i realize that it's phil's cock, leaking precum.

phil pushes in about halfway and stops for a few seconds to let me adjust. i push down slightly and he thrusts into me fully. suddenly, i hear a knock at the door.

phil looks down at me and i squirm slightly. h-

whoosh!

with his cock still in me, phil stands and wraps a blanket around us. i frown at him but start moaning explicitly as he walks toward the door, me bouncing on his cock with every step.

phil turns the knob and opens the door, revealing our neighbour Katy (dat me).

she has a hand covering her eyes and the other is holding a box. phil looks down at her, seeing as she looks to be about 4'11 or so. (im 4'9 ok)

"yes?" phil asks as he slightly readjusts me under the blanket.

"is it ok to look yet or?" she asks, slowly uncovering her eyes. "um...why are you carrying dan? and- you know what, nevermind. i was just asking if you guys could record this one so i could write some fanfiction on wattpad."

dan's eyes widen slightly.

"you have wattpad? what's your user?" he asks Katy.

she looks at him, "its bitchlinson, why?"

"um..."

"nevermind. anyway, here you guys go!" she hands us the box and turns before looking at us once again. "can i have that back after you're done, please?"

*after heat*

"phillllll, what are you doing?" i ask, sitting in my sofa crease.

"i need to give katy something, i'll be right back." he answered, picking up a medium sized box and walking out the door. i roll my eyes and turn my attention back to wattpad, writing on my larry stylinson smut book.

phil's point of view

i knock on the door to katy and westerly's apartment.

'who is it?' i hear katy through the door.

'it's phil. im here to return the film? you gave it to us?'

the door swings open and the very short, curvy girl appears in the doorway.

'thanks phil! i dont have much inspiration for my stories anymore.'

'you're welcome. have a good day!'

dan's point of view

phil opens the door and walks in.

'hey dan, i'm back!' he calls out.

'in the crease!' i call back.

he walks in and plops down beside me.

'i love you dan.'

'i love you phil.'

\---timeskip---

dan opened the wattpad site up on his laptop and went to bitchlinson's account.

he noticed a new story, called 'the heat'.

'what the hell?' he muttered, clicking the story and reading the first chapter.

 _Phil thrusted into Dan slowly and lovingly._  
Dan's back arched as his lover hit his prostrate.  
"Phil!" he moaned loudly, "right there!"  
"I love you, Dan." Phil whispered into Dan's ear before knotting him.  
"I love you too, Phil."

'jesus katy.'

THE END

**word count- 1450 or so**

**Author's Note:**

> separate chapters on wattpad


End file.
